The Life Of A Tsaesci
by TheGreatJabberyJamie
Summary: The early life of Resh the Tsaesci when he lived in Akavir, may contain sexual themes later but not at the moment. Ages 1 to 200. will think of better summary
1. 1 - 8

**Okay here's my new story, as I said it will be different from my main one so not much detail. Tell me if you like it or not. Now for the first 200 years of Resh's life.**

**Year 1 (Third Era Year 221, Loredas, 13****th**** Sun's Dusk)**

It had been almost three months and still nothing, not even the tiniest movement beneath the surface. All her magic was telling her that it was alive, she could clearly detect the life inside it, but it still wasn't hatching!

Scaraviak-Serpico knew it should have been out at least a month ago but for some reason her child still hadn't hatched. She was considering just ripping the egg open herself and hoping for the best, if it died then she could just get pregnant again and maybe next time have an egg clutch larger than just one.

As more hours went by she started to worry if it was safe or not, or if it wasn't able to break the shell. She snorted at that, if it wasn't able to, then it wasn't worthy of being a Tsaesci and she should kill it now. But so far, it hadn't even tried, so she had to give it the benefit of the doubt and give it more time.

Suddenly she felt a vibration within her coils, and frantically went to check to see if it was finally happening. When she looked there was a large chunk missing from the egg, and a small arm shorter than her finger protruding from it, it seemed as if her child's first movement was a strong one, it usually took a hatchling multiple strike to burst through the shell, he child was more than worthy of being a Tsaesci after all.

"Resh," she whispered to it, as he whipped back and forth in her arms, tail thrashing, she didn't know what prompted the name, but it just felt right.

**Year 2**

Her child was only a year old and he was already growing strong, even though he was less than a foot long his tail had quite the grip and his teeth were becoming very sharp very quickly. The father was almost as overjoyed as she was, and couldn't wait until Resh was old enough to train him as a soldier. She was fine with that, as long as herself and her other lover would teach him the art of magic and hunting she was fine.

**Year 3**

Resh was now the size of a wolf cub now, and three times as deadly. He had finally developed venom glands and had learnt how to use them to kill things when he didn't have the physical strength to do so.

Even better he had learnt how to talk properly after only three years, so that meant he was intelligent, maybe he would even learn the other native languages as well.

**Year 4 **

He was growing a lot quicker now and was almost three feet long when stretched out, it was amazing how quickly time flew by and Resh was almost old enough for his first shedding, only another year left and Resh would no longer be a hatchling.

**Year 5**

Resh growled as his mother and her lover dug their claws into him, he knew the two women were only trying to help but did it have to be so painful? He could feel the sharp blades clawing into his skin and tearing downwards.

He screeched has he felt the top layer of his skin peel off him, he would've roared if his voice box had developed enough, but he was still young so there for his voice couldn't go that deep. He wasn't complaining though, he knew very well that what was being done had to happen for his own good, otherwise he wouldn't grow properly.

So when their claws descended again to shred away what was left on his head and neck he clenched his teeth together in hopes of blotting out the pain. Unfortunately in his efforts he had accidently bitten into his own gums injecting some of his venom into his bloodstream and poisoning himself. Why did no one tell him he was susceptible to his own venom?

**Year 6**

At almost five feet Resh was larger than most of the others his age, that didn't mean he was better than the rest of them at fighting though, there was one woman his age who despite being smaller than him kept throwing him to the ground every time they fought, it was infuriating.

**Year 7**

It turned out the woman was called Kayci, the name didn't sound very Tsaescian though, she didn't even have a first name, did that mean she wasn't raised by anyone? Regardless of her birth she still seemed as honourable as any of the others if not more. She was definitely the best fighter of them.

**Year 8**

It had been a year since knowing her, but now and Resh and Kayci were quite good friends, they were both practically children at only eight feet, but they were both relatively mature for their age, Kayci was infinitely better with hand to hand combat than he was, but he was a lot more intelligent, able to master magic very quickly where she had failed.

The two of them were so close that they often went out hunting together unfortunately because neither of them had any skill with a bow they could never catch anything before they bolted, and Kayci could never sneak close enough to a deer to kill it before it escaped.

"Why don't you just shoot at them with your magic?" Kayci asked him, getting irritated at the escaping prey. It would be shameful for them to go home after hunting with nothing.

"It's harder than you think to aim magic properly, besides I don't know very much at the moment so it won't be very helpful," Resh explained.

"When you learn more you've got to teach me, no one else seems able to and I think its best I learn from a friend," Resh smiled at that, as far as he knew he was Kayci's only friend, apparently she was relatively new to the town and just appeared out of the blue, for that most people didn't trust her as she never mentioned her past.

"Okay, I don't think I'll know how to but maybe one day I will, of course that won't be for a while," Resh didn't really want to try teaching her, not just because she didn't want him to become better than him, which seemed likely considering how good at most things she seemed to be, but because knowing him Resh would probably kill her by accident.

"I can wait," she replied with a pouting look. That was before another deer ran past. The two looked at each other and smirked, maybe they wouldn't go home empty handed.

**Just for the hell of it I gave Resh my birthday (Apart from "221 Third Era"). Figure it out if you want.**


	2. 9 - 16

**Another chapter here, I will be updating this less often than 'Those Snake Folk' but I will still try, this is mostly because no one really seems to be reading this, the only reason I'm not closing it down is because it adds stuff to my primary story.**

**Year 9**

Resh had had it with her, how could he ever have considered befriending her? He had finally decided to ask Kayci where she came from, and he did not get the response he expected. Resh had expected Kayci to be from the forest or live in another town before coming here.

But the truth was much worse. She had been raised by a _Ka Po' Tun _for most of her life! No wonder she didn't have a Tsaescian name. It turned out that before she was born they went into her family home and killed them, taking the eggs for themselves.

The worst part was that she had no hatred for the animals that did that, instead of that she actually liked them, just because they brought her up didn't make them any less of a savage than they were. She should have just killed them when she got the chance.

Kayci however did not share his views when brought up, "How can you say that?! We're friends, just because I was raised by people _you _think are inherently evil doesn't mean there's anything different about me! And besides there was nothing wrong with them, they fought with honour, it's not like they killed my parents with trickery, it was two on two fair fighting, which they won at!"

"Isn't it obvious they lied to you? _All _of them are without honour and evil, we're even in a war with them because of that!" Resh argued, trying to make her understand.

"They didn't lie to me! And it's a pointless war, we drove them to near extinction just because they were capable of fighting us, that hardly seems like a necessary fight! And you say they're dishonourable, they send the corpses back to us don't they? They fight fairly and don't use trickery. They're just like us but a different species!" everything she said, other than about the war, she was very wrong about that, may have been true, but still, she was raised by the _enemy_.

"Okay fine, maybe they're not _completely_ dishonourable, but this war isn't pointless, you've just said why it's not, because we fight, and they can fight back, therefor we fight them, that's how we work!" he shot back.

"Then what are we even arguing about?!" she screamed, "Just because I was looked after by a family of people who even you say aren't without honour!"

"I said 'not completely dishonourable'…" Resh mumbled, shrinking away. He didn't like it when she screamed at him, he had been thrown t to the ground often when they fought her for fun, and he wouldn't want to fight her when she was truly angry at him.

"Yes because if they were then they would have either killed me or left me to die, you're condemning me because of your own ignorance at an event you know nothing about involving people you know nothing about!" she shouted.

Resh was stunned speechless, she was right. Just because she wasn't raised with Tsaesci doesn't mean that she was raised badly, and it was true, Ka Pa' Tun had never acted dishonourable to his knowledge. Whenever they fought they would fight well and fairly, and any Tsaesci corpses they killed or found would always be sent back to the family and friends so they could have feasts.

Resh was quickly snapped out of his thought by a still angry Kayci, "Got nothing to say?" she hissed clenching her fist.

He noticed that and took a step back, "No, it's fine, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm right. I really want to knock you out now so I'm going to leave, I'll see to you tomorrow," she growled before storming off, muttering about smashing someone in the face.

**Year 10**

Resh, being almost 12 feet now was almost finished with his main growth spurts, it would only be another year or two, then he would be adult sized. Or at least young adult sized, and would get bigger every so often when he shed.

He couldn't wait though, because it meant he would be allowed to become a proper warrior, and then he, and of course his best friend Kayci could start fighting proper battles, not just hunting, it would be perfect.

**Year 11**

Finally, the last year had dragged on horrifically slowly, but now Resh was finally large enough to become a soldier, the best part though was that he could spend the next few days gloating at Kayci about how he's a trained warrior and she isn't, she would still be able to beat him up relatively easily, but he would still technically be a higher rank than her.

**Year 12**

It was infuriating, Kayci had joined _after _he had and she was already a far better fighter than he was, he had always known her to be good at fighting hand to hand, but did she have to be better than him with a sword as well? It was just unfair.

They were still of equal rank though, and that wouldn't change for a while, it took years to move up unless you were exceptionally skilled, and technically because he had more military training, even if only for a few days, he was the higher ranked soldier.

**Year 13**

This year there was an expedition into snow demon country, no one ever wanted to go, and for good reason, once a year the Kamal would thaw out and kill everyone they came across. They're so dangerous it takes about nine Tsaesci to kill one as they're so large, and being made of ice can freeze their enemies killing any Tsaesci instantly with a touch.

Luckily they were going when they hadn't thawed out so there wasn't much danger, the expeditions were for the sole purpose of repairing any damage the day they did. Because when they killed they took the bodies back to their frozen hell, which means they don't go back to the families for feasts, and they don't rot.

The point of going is to collect them and bring them back for those tasks, so every single day apart from one of the year is dedicated to recovering the preserved corpses of fellow soldiers.

What Resh had seen on that trip would scar him for life. He was going to remember the twisted and contorted faces of his fellow species as they were denied eternity, pained faces of protest as there was nothing they could do.

**Year 14**

Kayci was now a higher rank than him. He guessed it was only a matter of time before the inevitable, but for her to _already_ be his superior after only two years despite his few day head start was just insulting.

It was humiliating, for the next few days all Kayci did was tease him about being more important than him, or ordering him to do such pointless and demeaning tasks she could easily do herself.

Other than brute strength it was clear he would never be better than her at any physical contest, so Resh decided that perhaps he should try something which required more thinking, like a scholar. Of course he would still practice fighting, it would be shameful if he didn't, and he was still very gifted after all, he just didn't want to be known as second best.

**Year 15**

At now 15 feet long Resh was a remarkable specimen of an adult Tsaesci. He was larger than most others by a few inches so he had an advantage when it came to fighting, and unlike a lot of others his age he had developed a powerful knowledge of magic that gave him an edge.

Resh had found that in his fully grown state he was a lot more _aware _of the others around him, especially women. He was constantly finding himself in situations where he was shown as the 'alpha male' when in front of Kayci and other women, and had realised that he had unknowingly been doing it on purpose.

**Year 16**

After his first year of adulthood Resh had thoroughly taken advantage of his larger size and additional skills when it came to… well most things really, when hunting he found it easier to use his magic to incapacitate a creature and then use his large size to kill it when its down; and when it came to living in the city, he attracted a lot more attention from the opposite sex, and some from the same, than the others because of his superior size and strength.

It was good to be the alpha. Unfortunately that was only instinctual and phenomenal, when in his military group he was close to bottom of the pile, being a scribe/scholar he was still an extremely valued, respected and important part of the team, but it still didn't mean he was above anyone. Oh well though, he was considerably smarter, and in a lot of cases a much better fighter than most others his age so he was fine with his position.

**Also to explain why Resh grows so quickly is because of magic snakes and skin shedding, plus I didn't want to write about a child Resh any more so now he's not.**

**Please follow, favourite and review, I know this isn't as popular as my other story, but it's important if you want to know the backstory about it so I greatly suggest continuing to read.**


End file.
